911 Tribute: Rosario Vampire
by Blacklight in Whitedarkness
Summary: Just a tribute for those that have lost someone on that day. Read, don't flame this story people. Have some respect for those that lost someone. Even if you're from another state or country. We're all one people show some respect. I don't own Rosario Vampire. M just to be safe.


**So Today is the anniversary of those tragic events. I made this one shot for those who lost someone on that fateful day. You're not alone people...**

**It's kinda crappy a bit since i barely made it today. Don't flame though, have some respect for those who suffered...**

* * *

**"I remember that day... no. Not that day, but the day. The dreaded day that changed all. Were fire and smokey ash filled the skies... rubble and death filled the streets. Loss and mourning filled the hearts of all. I remember..."**

**-Tsukune Aono**

"Yes Daddy!" Little five-year old Tsukune Aono cried cheerfully. His eyes sparkling with innocence and excitement. "Great then. I'm sure they won't mind if i take you with me." He's father said with that always present grin on his face. "Yay I've always wanted to see the Twin Towers, they're really really tall." Tsukune said with another rush of excitement. His father only laughed whole heartedly."That they are Tsukune that they are."

"Wow!" Tsukune said with awe as he stared at the top of the two famous towers that were the Twin Towers. "Oi, i can see this is an entire new experience for you." He heard his father say from somewhere behind him. Currently the two were standing outside of said towers were many people filled the streets and even more inside the buildings. "Let's go inside Tsukune." His father said putting his hand encouragingly behind the small boy.

"Yes Daddy." The two made their way past the doors, Tsukune looking around with the excitement only a hyper energetic kid could show. "Now you wait here Tsukune, I'll be over by that counter taking care of a small business. Don't move okay, kids are really not allowed to be here."

Said boy only smiled at his dad and nodded his head. His father gave him a small smile before ruffling his hair making him laugh. Tsukune watched his father walk away until he was standing in front of a counter talking to one of the people.

Tsukune began looking around and despite his better judgement, he went to explore. 'I'm sure Daddy won't mind if i look around just a little.' He thought as he began walking through the many groups of people. It was at some point that he walked into an elevator.

"An elevator! I've always wanted to ride one!" Tsukune spoke with excitement as he stepped inside. It was empty making him smile to himself. "I'll just take a small peak outside from the top of the building."

It was after a very long elevator ride later that Tsukune found himself standing at the top of the north tower. His light brown eyes widened in amazement. "Wow... it's beautiful." Tsukune spoke with awe at the dazzling sight. He could see dozens of buildings and cars.

"Those people look like little ants!" Tsukune pointed out with a giggle at the almost non visible people down below. "Wow i didn't know the sun can get a mole?" Tsukune said confused as he saw a black dot appear in front of the orange blazing sun.

"Is that mole getting bigger?" Tsukune said to himself as he stared at the growing black dot. He squinted his eyes and noticed it started to gain a shape. "Wait that's not a mole it's an... air-"

* * *

"-plane has struck the Twin Towers just moments ago. Officials do not know the cause of this, but are investigating. So far more than 200 people have died in both the World Trading Center and in the airplane." Kasumi Aono stared at the television with horror on her features. Her mouth was being covered by her hand as she had a horrified look on her face. "No... Kami no..."

* * *

5-year-old Kurumu Kurono sat with her mother Ageha Kurono staring at the television. "Mommy are the human people going to be okay?" Kurumu asked innocence in her pure violet eyes. Ageha had a pained expression on her face as she looked at the television.

"I don't know Kumuru." Said girl only blinked her violet eyes before turning back to the tv. "Hey look mommy there goes another one..."

* * *

Tsukune rubbed his head as he stood back up on his legs shakily. "Oh no! The airplane crashed into the building, someone is gonna get in big trouble..." Tsukune said as he looked over the edge at the large gaping hole in the middle of the large building. "I better get out of here so no one thinks it was me." Tsukune spoke as he began making his way back to the elevator.

It was during around halfway down the elevator that there was a heavy rumbling. "What?!" Tsukune cried out when the power of the elevator suddenly went out encasing the small area in darkness. The elevator had seized to move and only stood in place.

"I don't wanna be in the dark, Daddy! Daddy!" Tsukune screamed as tears began trickling down his cheeks.

* * *

Mizore Shirayuki stared at the tv with her mother Tsurara. The small girl felt her lollipop fall out of her mouth and land on the ground. "Mommy why are the big birds hitting the big buildings?" She asked her horror-struck mother. "I don't know Mizore..." The small 5-year-old Yuki-onna only turned her gaze back on the tv. "Look mommy there's a third one."

* * *

Tsukune had been crying for a while now, the light in the elevator refusing to turn on. "I don't wanna be here anymore!" He cried. "I want my daddy!"

It was during this time that another rumbling took place shaking the whole building. Tsukune stared at the doors and noticed the way the were turning orange. "Wow, that looks so pretty." Tsukune spoke mesmerized by the only light in the darkness.

Suddenly a large section of the door began to melt making a large hole just big enough for Tsukune to squeeze through to form. "Wow, now i can leave...but why is it so hot?" Tsukune asked himself as he began crawling through the opening.

The child made the mistake of accidentally touching the door on the way through and cried out when he felt a deep burning pain on his arm. "Ow ow ow ow!" Tsukune cried as he clutched his now deep burnt right arm. Tears were falling out of his eyes rapidly as he cried and cried. Never noticing the flames surrounding the whole room he was currently in.

* * *

Ruby Tojo stared at the tv with tears running out of her eyes. "Mistress, why is this happening?" Ruby said with saddness in her tone. The elder witch only stared at the television with a blank look on her face. "Sometimes my dear Ruby... things just happen that are out of our control." Ruby turned back towards the screen and felt her eyes widen. "No not another one!"

* * *

Tsukune walked down the steps clutching his now bright red arm. He was sweating furiously due to the heat by the fire. He coughed as he inhaled a small cloud of smoke. "Why are so many airplanes hitting the Twin Towers?" Tsukune spoke to himself as he jumped over a section of missing steps.

"Why would anyone want to destroy this building, it's so tall and beautiful." Tsukune said as he continued walking. The pain in his arm was unbearable, but he was able to ignore it by thinking about happy thoughts. 'Ice cream, Mommy and Daddy, the Twin Towers, More Ice Cream, Kyoko, Macci and Cheese (Macaroni and Cheese) Birthday Cake, Ice Cream again...'

Suddenly another deep rumbling went through the whole building. "Ahhh!" Tsukune cried out as he fell down the steps. His eyes widened in shock before he came down onto the floor headfirst. "I..m-my... ow...head...mo...mom...my..." Tsukune spoke through a daze as he sat up.

Blood was running down his forehead from the deep gash on his head. The pain was so unbearable, he could hardly think straight. His brain couldn't even register the pain. He rubbed his temples as the blood began to stain his clothes. Behind him the flames were catching up to the injured boy as he looked around trying to remember where he was.

* * *

Moka Akashiya sat with her parents looking at the screen with a blank face. "Mommy, daddy. Are we gonna run out of food?" The two older vampires watched the television from their thrones. Akasha had a sad expression on her face while Issa's was blank. You could see the emotions in his eyes, they were troubled and full of pity. "Look mommy... ... ...now a little boy came out."

* * *

Tsukune walked through the exit, barely managing to stay upright as the pain of his injuries filled his head. "Little boy, come over here!" Tsukune blinked and looked up. He saw an officer staring at him from across the street.

Tsukune blinked once again as he saw the officer sprint to him instead.

It was at that moment that his perspective about the world changed. He saw many people running through the streets. Fire and rubble littering everything. He saw some bodies... that looked like they've been smooshed or fell from a really high place.

This wasn't the world he knew, this was so much... darker, crueller. He blinked his light brown eyes as he watched panicking and crying people run away from the building. Pushing each other, trying to survive.

To him the world was always **Black n White** just of sunshine and ice cream. He never anticipated the world to be like this...

This world was different, not everything was **Set in Black n White** he knew that now.

The officer picked him up and began running along with the many many panicked people. Tsukune looked at the Twin Towers as they ran. It was so tall, so beautiful... now it was only a place filled with death and fire. Loss and mourning...

He didn't flinch when he saw the last airplane hit. The last one... before the whole thing collapsed...

* * *

Tsukune blinked as he sat layed on the white hospital bed. A doctor standing next to him, stitching his head. Running the needle through the gash in his now cleaned head. His burnt arm had been bandaged and he had gotten some clean clothes too big for his size.

"You're really lucky to have made it out alive. I don't know how a little kid like you could've managed it from the top floor." The doctor praised softly as he continued stitching.

Tsukune only blinked, but said nothing. " You're parent's have been informed of your location and they're on their way here." The doctor informed, but Tsukune only blinked once more.

He grew worried now at the young boy's lack of respones. "Is something wrong buddy?"

"What do you do... when your whole world comes crashing down?" Tsukune suddenly asked making the doctor blink. "Come again?"

"What do you do when your whole world comes crashing down?" Tsukune repeated. The doctor frowned. "You move on..." Tsukune frowned this time as he looked at the doctor.

"Why?" The doctor only cleared his throat as he finished the stitching before answering the young boy.

"For those who you've lost, for those who you live for now. Listen there are always tragedies happening in this world... so many that people die all the time. Loved one's are lost, hearts are broken. Not everything in this world is a tragedy though, there are those small rays of sunshine that make it worth living. Spend time with your family, remember those you've lost. Because you don't know who it is that may wind up leaving you next. In life you get knocked down, you just have to make sure you get back up more than you fall down."

Tsukune blinked as he pondered the doctors words. "You mean, spend more time with my family now because they may one day end up leaving me?" Tsukune asked. The doctor smiled warmly before he spoke.

"That's right, treasure the life you live now. The friends you have now, the family you have now, your memories. Because you don't know who you may one day lose and if you do lose someone. All you'll have left of them are those memories you hopefully treasured."

Tsukune blinked and layed silent for a long time. Slowly a small smile made it's way to his face before enlarging. "Hai!" Tsukune cried happily making the doctor smile. "There you go kiddo."

It was at that moment that the door was kicked open and in burst Tsukune's parents. "Tsukune!" They both cried! His father had a couple bandages, but nothing major. The two rushed there son and pulled him into a warm loving embrace. "I thought i lost you. I would've gone looking for you, but the officials forced me away from the building." His father cried.

"Oh, my baby boy!" Kasumi cried as she wept tears of joy. Tsukune meanwhile only stayed silent, but then he remembered the doctors words. "I love you mommy, daddy and i really treasure you." The doctor smiled approvingly from his spot against his bed. As he watched the happiness of a truly happy family.

* * *

They were doing a special burial today for all those that died that fateful day. Many pictures of loved and treasured loved ones hung on a giant board. Candles all around illuminating the night sky. 5-year-old Tsukune Aono stared at the pictures along with the crowd of weeping mourners. 'Goodbye people. I know you'll be happy in heaven. I also know that your loved ones miss you and they will always treasure you. I'm going to treasure my family too for now on. I'll keep all those wonderful memories of them in my heart. Just like i know your loved ones are doing for you. So you're not forgotten... so you cannot be forgotten.'

Behind Tsukune stood four unique families. The Kurono family, the Shirayuki family, the Tojo family, and even the Shuzen/ Akashiya/ Bloodriver family. Many of the monsters from the monster world were also there among the crowd, even the dark lords. They all came to pay their respects.

This is why they feared humans, why they had to learn to coexist with them in **THEIR** world. The violence and destruction they were able to construct were imaginable. Even to their own kind would they inflict this pain.

But this is also why they respected them. They respected them because they were strong-willed. They would move on for their loved ones. They would move past this. Scars would be left that would never heal, but memories would also be left of those loved one's that will never be forgotten...

* * *

**The meaning of the story is, treasure you're loved ones. The ones you have now because you don't know when they'll suddenly go.**

**My Example/Experiance:**

**My older step brother got hit by a car... thought he was gonna die. He lived, but it taught me to treasure my loved ones, do the same for yours.**

* * *

**The other meaning is remember those you have lost, treasure their memories.**

**My Example/Experiance:**

**One of my friends died around three years ago, i'll never forget him. Do the same for yours.**

* * *

**I put the term **_Set in Black n White_ **in this story to prepare you people. The world is not all sunshine and ice cream as young Tsukune put.**

**My Example:**

**I use to think that way and as a result. I almost lost my life... I almost... died... a couple years ago. It's a scar that's never healed and won't heal. On my shoulder and my mind. Don't make the mistake i made.**

* * *

**If you're wondering why Moka asked that about the humans. Well that was inner and she is still being taught how vampire society works.**

**In other words Issa is plagueing her mind with thoughts that humans are only talkable blood pouches.**

**I didn't put Yukari in here because she wasn't born yet.**

**Anyway thanks for reading and for those who have lost... remember you're never alone...**

* * *

**Set in Black n White**

**Blacklight in Whitedarkness**


End file.
